


Dreaming of you and me

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Sansy the best [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of shiping from paps, Cute, F/M, I don't own Undertale, LETS PARTY!, Light Somnophilia, Little bit of PTSD, Love at First Sight, Not true to charater, Oringal monster flowers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus is a good cook, Possessive Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans doesn't want to love you, Sans is a Creep, all rights to the owners, creep stuff, my own spin on it, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: Monsters were freed from the underground a year ago, everyone heard about it. Hell, it was all over the news for the past year. You were working late one night when a man made of fire walked into the shop. He told you something you needed to see for yourself.So here you are, standing in the underground while a dangerous looking skeleton stares you down. What are you going to do?





	1. The man of fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! (◕ω◕✿) it's me! The one who is sick in bed cause she has a fever and left school so she wouldn't get sicker!
> 
> Instead of resting my brain has forced me! to make yet another story! (◕︿◕✿), i feel sick... Anyways! i hope you like it, feedback would be amazing! 
> 
> Alright i'm gonna go pass out for a few hours, night guys.

Drumming your fingers against the counter did little to distract you as you watched the clocks agonizing pace. _ Just twenty more minutes. _ It felt like time was frozen as you watched the clock slowly tick.

 

Your boss told you yesterday that you would have to work late tonight when you inquired as to why you would be working late she smiled softly. Having worked here for so long, you knew that smile. It was her 'wait and see' smile. So you agreed, now you were bored out of your mind as the last few raindrops stopped leaving the crisp night clear and beautiful. _ I wonder what I'm waiting for?   _

 

You let your eyes wander the store for a minute or two before looking back at the clock. As the clock slowly ticked by you find yourself zoning out, the scent of lilacs filled the air.

 

Relaxing a bit more, you placed your hand under your chin, closing your eyes.  _ Just for five minutes. _ You fell asleep to the gentle chimes and the soft light of the shop.

 

A warmth enveloped you, somehow you knew it was safe and kind. Your body leaned into the heat before your head fell off your hand. Just before your head hit the counter, that warmth was under your chin.   

 

Your eyes felt heavier than before. The heat coming from whatever you were on was far too soothing. Just as you were about to fall back into a peaceful sleep, a bass voice spoke softly causing your tired mind to rouse from the grasp of sleep.

 

"Hello, sorry to wake you."

 

Forcing your head up, you open your eyes. Fire? He's made of fire! You had no doubt in your mind that your expression was one of surprise. He took his hand back from where you were resting on it, chuckling deeply.  

 

"how are you not burning anything?"

 

This seemed to throw him off as he stopped laughing, the small white lights that made up his eyes focused on you.  _ Did that sound racist?  _  You immediately tried to backpedal.

 

"not that you would, it’s just you're made of fire so I thought..."

 

_ Wow, nice one me. He totally doesn't think I'm a racist now! _ He chuckled again before shaking his head.

 

"its quite alright, I was just taken aback for a moment."

 

"Oh... um, so do you need help with anything?"

 

"I was told I could pick up my package here. It should be under Girllby."

 

Looking under the counter at the bouquet, oddly enough his was the only one left. As soon as you placed it on the counter he frowned, or what you assumed was a frown.

 

"whats wrong?"

 

He stared at the arrangement for a moment longer before speaking.

 

"I thought they'd be similar."

 

"to what?"

 

"to fire links... It is a flower in the underground, its a very rare species."

 

"Oh? what does it look like?"

 

Grillby seemed to think deeply for a few moments before continuing.

 

"They have many thin petals, their center is a liquid amber. Their called fire links because they react when close to one another."

 

"How do they react?"

 

"The amber liquid lights up, burning a deep ruby. It then flies out of the center to meet the other half in the air."

 

"that sounds beautiful!"

 

He smiled slightly before it dropped back to a frown.

 

"it is, in fact, monsters like myself use them to ask for our potential mate's hand."

 

"why can't you go to the underground and get some?"

 

"Our king has forbidden monsters from going back."

 

"hum... well, is it forbidden for humans?"

 

He looked shocked, flames turning a yellow hue as he stared at you.

 

"not for humans. But I do-"

 

"I have some vacation days coming up so I'll go and get you your flower!"

 

"are you sure, you barely even know me and you're willing to do this?"  

 

"sure, it seems fun, plus you made that fire link sound amazing to see! So where can I find them and how many do you need?"

  
He appeared to be choked up and about to cry. It made you feel happy for offering to help him. Smiling softly you listen to him as he starts telling you about where to find the fire link.  _ This should be fun. _


	2. Adventure start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, been awhile! So, i'm super sad at the moment!!!! AHHHAHAHAH Anyways, i hope you like it and as always if you see any mistakes or errors let me know! And feedback is welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> Oh and btw this is super short!

It had only taken minutes before the excitement of your trip enthralled you. Apparently, the underground had many wonders that could only be viewed there. He had also mentioned an old friend that still lived there with his brother, you wondered why they didn't leave when they were set free. Grillby thanked you before leaving, his orange flames brighter than before. Once everything was taken care of you went home, mentally going over what you should bring on the trip as you hummed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That night you ended up packing and writing on the map. It wasn't until daylight crept into your living room, did you notice your exhaustion. Still, you were ready and willing to go out. You texted your boss and grabbed your backpack before heading out. The streets were dead as you looked around, you wondered what time it was for a second before someone waved you down. He appeared to be in his late twenties, had a medium build, and a friendly smile. Being wary, you stopped a few feet away from him. "Are you y/n?" Taking another step back, he waved his hands in the air. "no, no. I heard from Joe that you lived around here." He sighed as he took a deep breath in. "Grillby hired me to guide you up the mountain, but because he only knew where you worked, I had to do it this way." He gave you a shy smiled as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper, he held it out for you to take. Once you had you carefully opened it, all the while keeping an eye on him. The letter was in perfect cursive, you had to wonder how many years it took to perfect it, after all, it was beautiful.

 

‘Dear Y/n,

 

I hired Lan to guide you to the entrance of the mountain, he is very experienced and I trust he will do his utmost to help you along the way.

 

-Grillby’

 

You read it over, Lan never moving from his spot in front of you until you looked at him harshly. “Look, it’s nice that he wanted you to help me, but I really want to do this by myself.” you had hoped he’d understand, but the moment after you spoke his face became stern. He crossed his arms as he stood up straighter than before.  

 

“The mountain is very dangerous, especially because there is a hole somewhere on it that will act as an entrance, but not one that you may survive.” You tilted your head causing him to sigh deeply before continuing. “Not to mention the wildlife you have to be careful of.”

 

“I can handle a few snakes and bugs, but thanks.” His face dropped, mouth agape for a few moments.

“Didn’t you hear about what the wildlife reserve was trying to do with the mountain?” You shook your head as you started to feel guilty. “They are using some parts as a reserve for mountain lions and a species of wolf.” He stated plainly before he turned, walking up the path you were going. “I’ll bring you there safely, no questions about it.” You didn’t want to argue after making yourself look like a moron, you walked in silence for a long while. He only spoke to you when you were crossing a street, mere feet from the mountains hiking trail. “What are you bringing with you?”

 

You were dumbfounded by his sudden willingness to speak, so it took you a moment before answering. “Ah, water bottles, a change of clothes, the map, winter coat, flower pots, some bars, and my pocket knife, oh and a flashlight.” Lan had just started crossing the street when he froze, giving you a look of disbelief before continuing. “What!” He was really starting to get on your nerves. Once you were both safely across he answered.

 

“Grillby gave me something to give you, just in case you were unprepared.” You wondered what it could be for about a second before his words sunk in.

 

“I am prepared!” He ignores you as he sped up, you barely managed to keep up with his long strides. “Hey look at me when I’m talking!” You now officially wanted to punch him. He didn’t say anything again till you reached the entrance of the cave, he took his pack off his back, opening it to reveal two large containers that were impossibly dark. Lan shoved them into your arms.

  
“Grillby said these are wrap magic, he stated that it will be useful for three days. After that point, the magic will disappear. So make sure you get them before then.” He gave you a harsh glare as he turned around. _ Why is he such a jerk! _ You looked into the cave, spotting a faint light at the very bottom. After a moment of staring you remembered what you came here for. “I’ll show him, I’ll get it by today!” With that, you took your first steps into the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts so far?


	3. fur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First i am sorry it is so short! I hope you enjoy this little Tim-bit and as always please let me know if you see any mistakes or errors! Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! <3

As soon as you entered the large gateway a feeling of excitement floored you, everything was beautiful. The room had six large windows, appearing to get the light from the magma outside. Buttercups, vines, a few strange flowers covered the floors and walls, some even growing out of the ceiling. Yet it was perfect as if someone was taking care of all them. There was a pathway through the flowers and as you slowly walked it a thought popped into your head. Squatting down to get a better look you realized the flower was nothing you’d ever seen before. “Holy shit! How many unknown species of flowers are there in here!” looking around the room you decided to take one. Pulling out the flower pot you had with you, you carefully dug up the flower only to be disappointed. The second you pulled it from the ground the vibrant mix of gold and purple disappeared before a shock raced through your arm causing you to let out a surprised shriek as you dropped it. Once the flower had landed on the ground the roots planted themselves in the soil, making it seem like none of that happened. Though from the still electrified feeling in your muscles and the now empty spot in front of you, you knew it happened. Pouting a bit you stood up. “Fine! I didn’t really want you anyways!” You stood there for a moment longer, half expecting it to do something else. When nothing happened you cautiously made your way through the path till you spotted something white racing past the doorway.

 

Normally a person who had just experienced something strange like you just had would have been cautious. Though, still fueled by excitement and curiosity you gave chase. Dropping the pot in your rush to chase whatever this was, you half expected to see the white thing passing the next turn. But as passed the doorway you failed to catch yourself hitting the wall full force the dog barked. As your eyes tried to adjust to the dizziness the dog seemed to be waiting patiently. Once you had your wits about you, you reached out to pet the adorable dog. It jumped backward, tail wagging happily. “Do you wanna play?” It nodded as if it understood what you had said. Smiling at the chance to play with a cute dog you nodded as well. “All right, how about I try to get you? It’ll be like tag, though if I catch you, you’re gonna come home with me and be my pet!” It barked, taking that as a sign you started the game. Unsurprisingly the dog was much faster and as you raced through the castle making your way out you spotted a sign that read. ‘The core’ Still not wanting to lose you didn’t get the chance to take in much. The dog raced to a large doorway, the scene changed from the dark cold interior to one of a rusted, burnt, and now extremely hot area. The pup didn’t slow down for even a moment as you tired and ever so slowly failed to keep up. At some point you had lost sight of him, glancing around you saw a large laboratory door. Or what you were assuming was a lab door, skin covered in an uncomfortable amount of sweat you panted for a minute. The metal door giving you chills as well as a growing feeling of being watched, it seemed like the longer you stare the stronger that feeling became. You could have sworn you could hear something distorted, the edges of your vision becoming fuzzy, though before you had the chance to investigate you spotted something in the corner of your eye. 

  
“Speed will help dodge!” It looked like a volcano with a face, as it wiggled around what appeared to be lava fell onto the ground, at this you realized it was indeed lava mainly because it melted through the ground, so you decided to take its advice. Turning on your heel you pushed your already tried body to its limits, listing to its never slowing footsteps just behind you. Just as you started to wonder if you could outrun this thing, the footfalls stopped. Sweat gluing your hair to your head, you glanced over your shoulder, lucky it seemed to stop at the bridge. You continued moving, not stopping till you entered the new climate area “Valkin will wait to play again!” Then it left. Falling on your ass in the most unladylike manner you unzipped your bag, pulling out a water bottle, chugging at least half of it before falling onto your back with your eyes closed.  _ If that was playing I’d hate to fight it!  _ You listened to your heart slow to a normal beat before nodding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought?!

**Author's Note:**

> ≖‿≖ 
> 
> Hey, so how was it?


End file.
